


Tiny Little Bundle

by FaeTeaCups



Series: Papa Sendak AUs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Lance (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Papa!Sendak, Parenthood, Please Read Author Notes, Redemption, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeTeaCups/pseuds/FaeTeaCups
Summary: Sendak knew he must give and make choices in order to protect the small bundle in his arm.He would need to make alliances with those that were once enemies.He would make decisions he was forced to make.All so that the cub in his arm doesn't end up in the claws of Zarkon.





	Tiny Little Bundle

**Author's Note:**

> I was really excited about writing this! While it was a little shaky, I'm very happy with how it came out! 
> 
> I really miss my AU about papa!Sendak so i"m really happy to start making it again. 
> 
> To give out some information about this AU. Which is basically Sendak raising Lance as his son. A long time ago I had a dream where Sendak was defending child Lance. Which allowed me to make the story Bundle in Blanket on one of my old accounts. With new inspiration, I fully intend to make my AU even better. 
> 
> But to do that I gotta start writing more. So I'm making a few one-shots before I start making the main story I plan. ;D 
> 
> If you have any question, want to chat or updates you can find me here: 
> 
> Tumblr: FaeTeaCups  
> Twitter: FaeTeaCups

From a decorated Commander of the Galra Empire.

  
To an escaped fugitive with treason splattered over his name.

‘There is a saying about this.’ Sendak thought, pressing against the shadows as a few sentries patrol the streets. Holding a small bundle close to his chest as he glared at the android soldiers. Once the androids were gone he made his move in the shadows of the streets.

The galra ex-commander had hoped he would have acquired a vessel by now. But, news of his betrayal spread like a wildfire and soon Sendak saw his face plastered onto every screen available. Forcing Sendak to hitch rides on less than savory ships to escape detection.

But, it all needed to be done.

For he knew that if he was caught that he wouldn’t be the only one that paid the consequences.

A soft whimper made Sendak stop in his travels. Looking down at the moving bundle and gently uncovering the purple fabric to reveal glassy blue eyes. Ones that seemed to sparkle and hold their own universe in them.

“You must be silent or else our enemies will find us.” Sendak informed, watching the small infant look at him with confusion before settling down. Sendak gave out a rumble of approval that made the infant giggle softly before he closed his eyes once more.

Such a small infant and yet one that that Emperor Zarkon wanted.

Either to be destroyed or controlled.

A fate that was burdened on the child when it was found that a lion had a connection with him. Which lion, Sendak did not know, but this lion bestowed a cruel fate to the small infant. One that he would fight with as long as he could.

All Sendak needed to be was to obtain a vessel and fly as far as he could with the small cub. If he could get across a few galaxies then he would be able to find and obtain another vessel to jump a few more. While he wasn’t one for running there was a point in the distance is the better advantage.

‘If it weren’t for that witch.’ Sendak thought, a sneer on his face as he pressed against a crumbling wall. Waiting for the sentries to pass in order to go to the more civilian shipyard of the planet.

It was easy to get their formation down after having thousands serve under his commands. The planet they were on was also considered a fully controlled planet with minimal threat value. The entire place turning into a junk planet after resources started to dry.

The entire planet was now used as a sort of repair station.

One that Sendak wanted to take full advantage of.

“Almost there, just be silent for a little longer,” Sendak spoke, looking down to the small infant that started to wake just a moment before falling asleep.

It would make things easier for him.

There was a point where the ex-commander was starting to feel unsettled with how easy it was to get into the civilian hangars. They were still close to the central command ship for the Empire and Sendak has met with an overwhelming amount of guards in both galra and civilian hangars.

He was met with almost no resistance for this one.

Which could mean only two things to him.

Sendak quickly covered the small bundle in his arms as he quickly scanned for the best ship to take them in. Needing one that has already been refueled and resupplied in order to make the long travels ahead.

On his scouting, he could feel the presence of another around him. His massive ears flickering from side to side in order to catch the sound that could alert him to their location. The galra’s instincts almost screaming at him to protect the small cup that was held gently against his chest.

“Show yourself.” Sendak sneered, deciding to fight the enemy head on and steal the fastest ship close by.

For a few moments, nothing greeted his demands. Angering him further and making his fur raise up in a threatening display. Sendak’s body tensed to get ready for a fight and to sprint to the ship he has chosen when two figure moved in the shadow.

They were both fluid and silent in their movements. But, Sendak could still recognize a galra when he sees one. Especially, one that he knew all too well at his time in the Empire.

“Blade of Marmora.” Sendak said, his tone lose to that of a dangerous growl as he stared at the two. Recognizing the three glowing orbs of their masks after facing off with a few of their men before. Though, he would give his disdain at admitting he never was able to catch them.

“Sendak, Ex-Commander of the Empire and now hunted for treason.” one of the two spoke. His tail flicking dangerously behind him as if signaling to Sendak that he was ready to fight just as he was. Setting the atmosphere more on edge as the small of the two step forward.

“We have a proposition for you.” the figure informed, getting straight to the point. Sendak gave out a soft snarl as he turned his body a bit in order to hide the tiny bundle that moved in his arm.

“Our Leader would like to meet with you. If you come with us we can give you a sanctuary for you and you charge.” the smaller one continued.

“And if I refuse?” Sendak sneered, getting the big one to look at the tiny moving bundle of blankets that was moving. Making Sendak tense and let out a much louder snarl at the enemy galra.

“We know about the child. If you refuse then we shall take the child by force. Our leader is giving you mercy by asking for your cooperation.” the larger one stated, his voice cold as he stared head on towards the ex-commander.

Quickly, the small of the two steps forward after sensing a fight would begin in the hangers. Placing his hands up in a sign of peace as he began speaking once again. Sendak wanted to refuse the talk and fight against the two who openly told him he would take away his cub.

But, also knowing if he made a move to attack that would alert the sentries. Which would bring the entire Empire down on them once they recognized his face. And without his weaponized arm, Sendak knew he wouldn’t be able to protect the cub for long.

Suddenly, the smaller of the two pulled down their hood. Getting a protest from the much larger one as the mask on their face melted away. Revealing the galra that was underneath the glowing purple eyed mask. 

“My name is Ulaz. I do come to you Sendak as a means of a truce. Our leader had swore on his blade that no harm should come to you or the cub as long as you come willingly.” Ulaz spoke, his voice calm as he stared unafraid at the angry galra before him.

“They could be lies. How could I know that you won’t destroy this cub or use him for your own gain?” Sendak asked, his hold tightening slightly against the infant as he finally took off some of the coverings from his face.

His blue eyes look around the hangars for a brief moment before settling down on Sendak. The baby immediately brightening at seeing the familiar warm figure before him as he let out happy little giggles. Thankfully, they were soft in nature and soon muffled by his chewing on the purple fabric.

“Sendak, you know he cannot escape his fate. Zarkon will never stop hunting him and the lion will not chose another… no matter how much you beg.” Ulaz whispered, slumping down a bit and looking away. The larger galra behind him also seem to slump at the other’s word and Sendak knew that these emotions held true.

For their posture showed of a guardian that has failed to protect their cub.

A pain that is unlike anything in the world.

One that Sendak knew all too well.

“There are more.” Sendak spoke, getting a curt nod from Ulaz.

“Yes, there are currently two that are in our care right now. The other two are somewhere else, but also safely hidden away.” Ulaz confirmed, motioning the larger of the two to speak. For a moment, it seemed like the other wouldn’t do as asked before finally letting out a sigh.

“I am Antok. I can reconfirm that the two children in our care have been chosen by the lions. They are not much older than the infant you have.” Antok informed.

“Sendak, we have confirmed information that Zarkon is setting out his best soldiers to find you. He sent out the word to get the cub back alive… or dead.” Ulaz whispered, getting Sendak to hold in the roar that burned in his chest.

One singular eye looked down to the large blue ones. That looked at him with no fear, no resentment, no malice and no hatred. Instead, they looked at him like he was the one to raise the stars in the sky. A look he had since the moment Sendak had found him.

“Fine, I will go to your leader. But, know that if they make one move that will harm my cub then I will rip the flesh off of all of your bones.” Sendak snarled, his fangs showing towards the two while the infant continued to giggle with amusement.

“Then come with us. There is a ship ready to take off.”

Sendak knew in times of dire need that alliances would need to be formed.

He can only hope that he didn’t make a grave one.

* * *

 

The flight to the Marmora Base was too long for Sendak’s taste. He was forced into a singular room with no windows in order to prevent him from actually knowing their location. A smart choice, but one that didn’t settle well with his already agitated state.

True to their word, they were merciful in giving him supplies for his cub. Allowing him to clean the small infant and feed him. The child looking far more spirited now and was looking around with pure awe on his features.

“Ah.”

“We are on a ship.”

“Ah!”

“We’re heading towards a base called the Blade of Marmora.”

“Ah?”

“I do not know.” Sendak whispered, a grave tone on his voice that seem to alert his cub. His cub let out a small whimper that Sendak answered back with a low rumble. Raising the child up a bit in order to nuzzle the little one’s face.

Getting a happy gurgle from the cub as he grab fist fulls of fur. Pulling tightly for one that was only born just a short few weeks ago. It made Sendak let out a soft growl in pride for his cub which allowed the child to let out even louder bouts of laughter.

For a moment Sendak allowed himself the peace that this small being gave. He was able to push out the heavy burdens that were on his shoulders as he spoke gently to the cub in his arm. An infant he sacrificed everything for from his status to his own limbs.

For he could not keep the galra arm nor the eye in fear they could track him.

A painful process that Sendak was willing to do.

The sound of footsteps alert the galra of the approaching members. Making Sendak let out a warning growl as he gently set the small cub back into the nest of blankets that were in his lap. Comforting the small child as he let out a soft whimper as the door to their room opened.

“I am here to give the cub’s nourishment.” Ulaz informed, showing a small bottle on the tray he was holding.

“AH!” the infant cried, staring at the bottle with hunger and already stretching out his hands for it.

Sendak watched as Ulaz gave an almost fond look down towards his cub. Gently setting the tray down before pushing it carefully towards them. If there is one thing that Sendak would reluctantly admit it was the fact that Ulaz was respectful when it came to other galra’s cubs.

Still, even though they promised so much Sendak still tested the contents of the bottle. Ensuring it wasn’t poison before carefully allowing his tiny cub to feast upon it. He could not growl in pride at the vigor the child was showing in consuming the contents.

But, he still allowed the other to know he was proud by the soft caress on his cheek.

“… You have questions.” Sendak stated, feeling the other’s eyes on him as he continued to feed his cub. Watching the small face scrunch up in determination as he continued to drink his bottle.

“I admit I am curious of the name and origins of this child.” Ulaz replied, getting Sendak to let out a laugh that was more solemn than anything.

“Lance, name after a weapon on earth.” Sendak said, deciding to allow the other some information on his cub.

“Wait… is he from earth?” Ulaz spoke, his expression showing shock that Sendak could understand. But, he did not remark further as Lance started to make noise in order to gain more attention from his guardian.

Ulaz didn’t say anything or ask anything further. Instead, allowing the two their privacy and leaving the room with a silent hiss of the metal door going back into place. Sendak huffed at the other’s departure and was finally able to place his full focus on Lance.

“I will do anything I can to give you a the life you deserve. I will not allow anyone to take it away from you.” Sendak promised, watching as Lance finished his bottle with a satisfied sigh. Carefully, Sendak made sure to burp the child before placing them both down on the small cot they were given.

Sendak watch his cub looked around the room with curiosity one more time before letting out a big yawn. Those blue eyes looking at him for a brief moment before finally shutting once again.

There was a time where he could remember those eyes show fright and distress. In a place that was far too vile and chaotic for a cub to be. To this day Sendak didn’t know what compelled him to pick up the small infant.

He didn’t think he would ever fully understand.

“Sleep Lance and gain energy to grow stronger.” Sendak spoke, pulling the cub a little close to him before letting out a soothing rumble. Sendak wouldn’t allow himself to have a full rest while on enemy territory.

For a truce doesn’t always mean safety.

* * *

 

Sendak immediately knew when they finally arrived to the base.

With a long grumble, he gently got Lance ready for the journey inside the Marmora base. Using some of the sheets he was given Sendak was able to make a makeshift sling in order to place Lance inside. Making sure his cub was secured to his person just in case he would need to fight.

Sendak didn’t trust the Blade of Marmora.

Not, with the uncertain future, Lance would hold with them.

He was prepared when Ulaz and Antok opened the door. Noticing the other soldiers standing behind them at the ready. Sendak was grateful for the fact hat his cub chose this moment to be in a deep slumber.

The small infant letting out soft breathes as he was escorted out of the ship and greeted with more soldiers and the obvious leader of the group. It was a small mercy for the child as Sendak let a warning growl when a soldier came to close to him.

“Commander Sendak, or should I be saying Ex-Commander.” The leader addressed, making Sendak scoff as he nodded his head towards the other.

“I no longer have ties to the Empire as you can see and have heard.” Sendak remarked, resentment plain on his tone making a few soldiers shift to a more defensive stance. Their leader held up a hand to calm his soldiers before stepping forward.

His mask melting away in order to reveal the galra underneath.

“I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora.” Kolivan introduced, but Sendak was growing tired of the long process this was becoming.

“What are you demands.” Sendak demanded, more than asked. Lance letting out a soft whimper at the tense atmosphere, but still not waking from his slumber. The noise brought all eyes on his cub and Sendak let out a soft snarl as he covered the child with his claws.

“This is the child that was chosen?” Kolivan asked, looking towards Ulaz as if knowing that Sendak would refuse to answer him.

“Yes, though we do not know which lion has chosen him.” Ulaz confirmed, making Kolivan nod at the information before he looked towards Sendak.

“The infant you hold has a burden he cannot escape from. We offer both you and the child shelter here in the Blade. Allowing him to be properly trained before he takes his fate as the future Paladin.” Kolivan spoke, his voice firm as he gauged the other’s reaction.

“There is more to this price. What is it.” Sendak demanded, his paranoia fulling his instincts to fight against the enemies that surround him.

“You were a decorated Commander of the Empire. You have information that will be vital to us and the resistance. In order to house the two of you, we ask for the information you hold.” Kolivan spoke, keeping his cool while the other soldiers brought out their blades.

A few that have faced the other were obviously showing their aggression. Small warning grows coming from them along with their blades raised high and in an offensive position. This set of Sendak into a low crouch as he gave out a louder snarl.

“And if I refuse you shall take my cub!” Sendak shouted, earning a loud whimper from Lance before the small baby started wailing. His distress driving Sendak into a more chaotic mood and he prepared to attack.

“DO YOU THINK YOU’LL BE ABLE TO PROTECT HIM ALONE?!” Ulaz shouted, not wanting a fight to start with a small baby in the middle of it all. Thankfully, the question seemed to snap Sendak out his mindset and he froze.

“Ulaz is right. Zarkon is merciless and will hunt the child down with any means necessary. We were barely able to get out another chosen child from his clutches. Unfortunately, we were not able to get him out unscathed.” Kolivan explained, getting Ulaz to send out a sorrowful rumble.

“I was informed there were other children hiding safely without your protection.” Sendak countered, making Kolivan give a curt nod.

“Yes, but they are under the protection of rebel group lead by Altean survivors. They will not give you the mercy that we are. They will immediately take your cub and kill you.” Kolivan explained, making Sendak falter for just a moment.

It was well known knowledge that the Alteans were the first to be massacred in the beginning of Zarkon’s reign. There was even confirmation from the Emperor himself that the species was no more. For their to be survivors was in short a small chance of luck.

But, Sendak didn’t believe in such frivolous things.

  
Kolivan’s and Ulaz’s words rang true.

Sendak knew that Zarkon wouldn’t stop hunting Lance.

The cruelty of the Emperor knew no bounds and would destroy planets if it meant that his cub didn’t end in anyone hands beside his own. A hand that would have smothered Lance’s light and left him to the experiments of his disgusting witch.

Sendak knew he didn’t have any option.

Looking down at his wailing and sobbing cub. Sendak let out a soothing rumble that surprised a soldiers as they watched the other comfort the small baby. Tiny hands clutching onto the claws that came up to soothe him.

“I swore I would protect him. From the Empire, from Zarkon, and even those damn weapons.” Sendak informed, his voice hard as he said each word.

“I will accept your deal.” Sendak relented.

“… Come, I will give you more information that you’ll need.” Kolivan said, motioning with his body for the other to follow. Allowing Sendak to come close to his person before leading him out of the hangars.

‘Let me see if I made the right choice.’ Sendak thought, comforting his whimpering cub as he went deeper into the Marmora base.

He would hope that he wouldn’t come to regret his decision.

* * *

 

Sendak has come to regret his decision.

“Sendak! He needs social interactions!”

“He is getting social interactions!”

“Social interactions with other people!” Antok stressed, pointing towards the other end of the massive dinning area. The area where it seemed like more of the galra soldiers with cubs were stationed at.

All of them looking over at the commotion with curiosity and even amusement. Sendak wanted to strangle Antok as there were even a few galra parents waving towards him. All chuckling at his reluctance to allow Lance to join with the other cubs.

In human time, it had been two months since Sendak had officially became stationed at the Marmora Base. Giving all the information towards Kolivan and a few selected soldiers about the Empire. From battle tactics, supply routes, guard schedules and even ship weaknesses.

He gave them everything in order for Lance to stay by his side.

Of course, they both had to go through the exhausting medial exam they forced upon them. Ensuring that they didn’t have any trackers that would lead the Empire to them. Thankfully, they were able to retire to a decent room where Sendak could somewhat allow himself to relax.

Apparently, after some more time went by.

The behavior and attitude towards him started to change for the worse.

“He needs social interactions with those his age!” Antok stressed, his tail flicking in irritation for the other.

“No, no release me from your annoying presence.” Sendak snarled, Lance giggling from around the bottle he was feeding on as he watched the exchange with amused sparkling eyes.

At least someone was getting amusement out of their situation.

“No, you can’t keep him from everyone Sendak. At least let him see Shiro and Keith!” Antok stressed, forcing Sendak to hold the urge to actually attack the other on spot. Lance continued to drink from his bottle as he looked around.

Sendak didn’t hid the fact that he knew Lance kept looking over towards the sound of the other galra cubs. Those eyes going wide whenever he saw a cub that was remotely the same size as him. Sendak knew it would be beneficial for Lance’s development to start introducing him to the other cubs.

Sendak just didn’t think it was time yet.

His cub was smaller than them and human.

Vulnerable.

It was HIS job to protect him.

“He is not ready. He is much smaller than galra cubs.” Sendak informed, gritting his teeth in order try and stay composed while Lance was eating.

“…. Oh for th- Ulaz! Krolia! Bring your cubs!” Antok shouted, getting two figure to look up from their own feeding with a questioning gaze.

“What do you think you’re doing!” Sendak demanded, getting Lance to blink in surprise and stop his feeding. Of course, not wanting his cub to starve he immediately quieted down. Allowing his cub to once again relax and continue his feeding.

Sadly, his attention to calm his cub didn’t allow him to focus on the two galras heading their way. With wiggling cubs in their arms as they curiously look at their parents before seeking out the small baby in Sendak’s arm.

“Ah, Sendak, are you finally ready to allow Lance some integrating?” Ulaz asked, a calm and peaceful ton used as he looked at the obviously disgruntled man before him. The female galra beside the other just look at him suspiciously while she wrangled her cub.

‘So this is them.’ Sendak mused, looking at the two very human looking cub’s in their arms. His own arm motioning Lance onto his shoulder when he was done with his bottle. Burping the tiny cub and allowing him to lay back on then est he made on the table.

“This is Shiro.” Ulaz informed, showing the two year old cub towards Sendak. Allowing Sendak to see the damage that Ulaz spoke about when he first came to the base.

They were much the same in this aspect of having one arm.

“And this Keith.” Krolia informed, showing the one year old very human looking baby. Sendak looked towards Antok and Ulaz for an explanation, but they just looked at the woman.

“My mate is human. He is currently resting after another mission.” Krolia informed, making Sendak hum in slight amusement. He didn’t realize a species like humans and galra could consummate a child.

“He has your eyes.” Sendak informed, seeing the violet eyes look into Shiro’s silver ones. The two cubs looking like they were speaking something through the mind before looking at Lance with awe. Their eyes almost sparkling as they stared at Lance.

It did not bode well with Sendak.

“This is too soon for m- UNHAND ME!” Sendak demanded, standing from his seat as Antok got a good hold onto him. Watching as Krolia and Ulaz placed the cubs on the table with amusement.

In fact, the entire mess hall seemed to go silent as they watched the scene with held breathes. Seeing both Shiro and Keith wiggle their way to Lance. The two looking down at the small baby while he looked up at them in just as curiously.

Blue eyes going between the color of silver and violet.

Soon, a bright smile was on the tiny infant’s face and he let out a loud squeal of delight. His small hands reaching out towards the two who also let out happy bouts of laughter. The two immediately cuddling Lance and babbling in a language only ones as young as them understand.

“See, this will be good for them Sendak.” Ulaz informed, while Krolia smiled at the scene. Watching as the three all cooed at each other and cuddled.

Sendak watched as Lance babbled and giggled at the new attention. His cub obviously having a good time interacting with those around his age. Basking in their attention like a sponge and soaking up all of their affection.

‘… he is right.’ Sendak thought, stepping towards Lance once again.

Only to freeze when he got two hisses towards him.

Antok and Ulaz moved before Sendak could fully comprehend what was happening. When realization finally dawned on him he was already on the floor howling in pure rage while Krolia just let out a small chuckle.

Watching as both Shiro and Keith protectively cuddled Lance’s sides as they glared down at Sendak. The galra shouting out threats as he continued to struggle in the holds by Ulaz and Antok. Eventually getting a few other members to join in the fray at seeing Sendak’s strength almost over power the two.

“I believe things just got interesting.” Krolia mumbled, watching as Lance clapped his hands at the ‘show’ his father was giving him.

“SENDAK CALM DOWN!”

“NO! THEY HAVE CHALLENGED ME! I WILL ACCEPT AND DESTROY!”

“THEY ARE JUST CUBS!”

“DOESN’T MATTER! I MUST PROTECT MY CUB!”

“SOMEONE GRAB FOR HIS LEGS!”

“LET ME GO! LANCE! MY CUB! I WILL DEFEND YOUR HONOR!”

“WATCH FOR HIS TEETH! WATCH FOR HIS TEETH!!!”

 

 

 


End file.
